Spring Cleaning
by speedo fannypacker
Summary: Sasuke does some spring cleaning.


Huzzah! Yet another weird one shot written by yours truly. I do in fact have a roller chair at home and have fallen off of it numerous times, so I thought I should write something about it. I swear these things hate me or something…I get tossed off daily.

**My roller chair and I**

Uchiha Sasuke picked up yet another childhood toy, scoffed and tossed it over his shoulder making it land perfectly in the trashcan with a loud thud. It was springtime and that could only mean one thing…Spring cleaning!

He had been digging through his closet all afternoon only to find useless childhood possessions that he had owned when Itachi was still around. Deciding that anything that reminded him of Itachi offended him he had throw every single one unceremoniously into the trashcan.

Sasuke was just about to venture deeper into his closet when he tripped over something and landed on his butt. He blinked and glared at what caused him to fall over. It was none other than a roller chair!

"When did this get here?" he picked it up and rolled it out of the closet. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been touched for a while.

Sasuke decided that he did indeed need a new chair so he grabbed a towel and began removing the dust. Then he stopped midway and noticed that he was polishing a CHAIR and decided he should stop on account of the fact that he looked pretty ridiculous.

Throwing the towel into the sink he quickly grabbed everything he could fit into his arms from the closet and dumped it into the trashcan. Spring-cleaning was officially over. Now it was time to go find his team.

Too late.

Naruto had already barged into Sasuke's house and blared, "Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke sighed and opened his bedroom door just enough to allow Naruto see his face.

"Kakashi told me to come tell you we don't have a mission today, it was canceled," he stared curiously at Sasuke, "what're you doing up there?" he decided to come up and investigate.

"Okay that's nice," Sasuke said rather hastily as he shut the door.

"What have you got up there?" Naruto demanded as he tried wrestling the knob.

"It's nothing just leave you moron!" Sasuke shouted. And for a moment he actually considered jumping out of the window to get away from Naruto, but then decided against it because he didn't want to leave Naruto in his room all by himself.

"Hey, you aren't fluffing those pillows again are you?" Naruto smirked.

"Just leave!" Sasuke grunted as Naruto ran into the door once again.

"If you don't let me I'm going to use Rasengan on this door!" Naruto warned.

"Do it and I'll shove Chidori up your…"

Naruto ran into the door particularly hard sending Sasuke flying away from the knob but just close enough to the door so that when Naruto came in he and Sasuke crashed falling into a heap on the ground.

"What in the world did you do that for?" Sasuke groaned.

"You wouldn't let me in!" Naruto rubbed his backside.

"This is MY house I can do whatever I want!" Sasuke shouted arrogantly.

Naruto wasn't actually listening to Sasuke by then because he was oogling the roller chair that was sitting in the center of the room, "Hey Sasuke…where'd you get that?" he asked in his trance like state.

"It's been in my closet for ages," Sasuke answered forgetting that he was angry at Naruto.

"I've never had one of _these_ before," Naruto stated as he sat upon the chair.

"Hey get off of that," Sasuke shoved Naruto off.

"What did you do that for!" Naruto rubbed his backside once again.

"Get out off my house," Sasuke growled.

"No! Not unless you let me ride the roller chair!" Naruto lunged at the chair.

Both of them new that they were fighting over a roller chair but they didn't care because as long as one of the came out victorious it was something to fight about. Even if it WAS just a simple roller chair.

Rock Lee was casually strolling down the street, stopping once in a while to make his nice guy pose at random bystanders. Today he felt like a million bucks because he ALMOST defeated Neji at training today.

That was until a trashcan full of toys flew out of somebody's window and struck him in the head. He stood there in a daze for a while, while the people on the streets pointed and whispered things at him.

Fortunately, he had been gentle-fisted by Neji, and punched with love by Gai enough to emerge from the cloud of dust unscathed. He knew instantly that he needed to investigate. But a good ninja always needs backup! So that's when he decided he wanted to bring Neji into this giant mess.

Hyuuga Neji was sitting idly in this backyard counting birds with this byaakugan cursing the main house every time he counted eight birds when there were actually nine. He wasn't actually THAT mad though, he had already vented by beating the pulp out of Lee.

Neji felt the ground rumble and knew that this could only mean one thing.

Lee was coming.

Neji sighed and waited for Lee to come charging into the backyard spouting some strange proposition.

"Neji! Neji! Neji!" Lee panted.

"What is it this time?" Neji asked.

"Some people need help!" Lee shouted urgently.

"What does that have to do with me?" Neji asked.

"We have to be good shinobi and help them out obviously!" Lee said catching his breath.

"No. We don't." Neji said.

"And don't you dare try to pick me up again," Neji eyed Lee who was slowly advancing towards him. Lee immediately stopped and glanced around innocently whistling.

"Uh…what if I said a main house member was harassing that person?" Lee asked hopefully.

"I'd say it's not my problem," Neji retorted.

"What if…"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"You are such a spoil sport," Lee pouted.

"You are really annoying," Neji glared at him.

"Just for a few minutes?" Lee tried a new approach.

"For the last…" Neji trailed off when he saw his uncle slid the door open and enter the backyard. Not wanting to get another lecture about how he was supposed to be guarding Hinata and not sitting in the backyard he hastily told Lee, "fine I'll go. But only because I don't feel like talking to him," he pointed at his uncle.

"Hooray!" Lee punched the air and waited for Neji to do the same.

"What?" Neji stared at him.

"Well…uh…that was supposed to be the part where you jumped up in the air and punched it?" Lee said.

"No."

"Aw, fine," Lee sulked as he and Neji walked off.

"I said give me that chair!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto.

"Never!" Naruto cried and grabbed the chair once again.

"Did you just BITE me!" Sasuke stared at his hand.

But before either of them had time to throw insults at each other Lee had burst through the door, "Lee to the rescue!" he then turned to Neji and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"And Neji," Neji muttered in monotone.

The wrestling boys both stopped to stare incredulously at the other two.

"Naruto!" Lee's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Neji glanced around the room and arched an eyebrow, "What exactly are you guys doing in here?" his eyes landed upon the chair, the only part of the room that wasn't messy.

"We're fighting over this chair," Naruto stated, because fighting over chairs were so the normal thing to do.

"Right," Neji wheeled around to leave.

"We are not fighting over this chair," Sasuke said trying to get some of his pride back, "Naruto just decided that he could barge into my room and take my things!"

"Why is that chair so important?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like sitting on it," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"I have an idea, how 'bout the person that spins the fastest on the chair gets it!" Naruto said hopping onto the chair.

"No." Sasuke proceeded to shove him off again.

"Come to think of it…that chair DOES look fun," Lee said.

"Great," Sasuke grumbled.

"I'll go first!" Naruto announced as he began to spin. He continued to spin for a quite awhile, and by then he was feeling pretty darn proud of himself.

But what he didn't notice was the fact that the chair was slowly rolling towards the wall. Neji decided to stay because watching Naruto humiliate himself would be quite entertaining.

Naruto soared out of the roller chair and hit the wall with a loud thwack.

Lee winced, "Ouch."

Sasuke almost doubled over with laughter but instead stood there smirking while Naruto rubbed his head.

"My turn!" Lee romped and cavorted over to the chair.

"Lee, please don't tell me you are really going to try that?" Neji sighed.

"Of course I am!" Lee said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't you just see what happened to Naruto?" he pointed to the blonde boy that was currently on the ground moaning.

Lee ignored Neji and climbed onto the chair. He, too, began to spin, but instead of rolling towards the wall he started to roll towards Neji and Sasuke who were watching him intently. He continued to get closer and showed no signs of stopping.

"He's going to run into us huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup," Neji answered, accepting the fact that he was about to me maimed by Lee and a roller chair.

Lee had finally reached them and was catapulted out of the chair knocking the other two boys over in the process.

"Oooh…so dizzy…" Lee groaned.

"You just HAD to try it didn't you?" Neji glared daggers at Lee.

"I cant' believe we are doing this," Sasuke let out a hoarse grunt because he was on the bottom of the pile.

The four boys decided that this was indeed a foolish thing to be arguing about so they stopped competing over the inanimate object and started cleaning. With the exception of Neji, because he hadn't done any damage in the first place.

Naruto was currently digging through Sasuke closet as the got an evil twinkle in his eye he picked up the object he had just found and asked, "Hey Sasuke…is this a lava lamp?"


End file.
